Touch
by johnnywinston
Summary: Dally and Johnny spend a morning at Buck's alone together.


His hands, normally so rough and angry, were calm and gentle, longing to touch Johnny's face, his chest, his arms. He wished he could tell someone, anyone, about this, but to them they were friends, brother-like. One day, they could know. Not yet, just not yet. Johnny just sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Dallas. Dally stared at his shirtless back. He was thin and covered in bruises, but he was still slightly built. He wasn't as weak as everyone made him out to be. He wasn't helpless, not at all.

Dally made his way across the bed, sitting beside Johnny. At first, he seemed nervous, but he calmed down as soon as Dallas touched his cheek, running his callused hand down his face and to his chin and turned his head to face him. His dark eyes shifted downward, upsetting Dally for a second. He just wanted to be able to look in someone's eyes and love them. He could never do that with a drunk girl he picked up in the past or with anyone else. He never thought he was capable of loving anyone, but he could love Johnny, even if he didn't look right back at him.

Johnny was the first to do something after a few moments. He shook away from Dally's touch and simply leaned towards him, leaving a small gap between their lips. He had the nerve to tease Dallas Winston and, oh, Dally would show him. His lips tingled, longing for a hard kiss. Johnny's eyes were almost all the way closed, his eyelashes fluttering as he wrapped his fingers with Dally's. As soon as he felt the warmth of his hands, Dallas closed the ever so tiny gap. He rubbed his thumb against Johnny's hand and pulled him closer with his free arm.

Their lips collided without care, messily and vigorously. Dally brought a hand to Johnny's cheek once again, moving it upwards to run his fingers through the other's dark hair. He brushed his hair out real good, making sure to get it as messy as he could. He liked how Johnny looked when his hair was a mess. He pressed his tongue between Johnny's lips, feeling that little tongue. His kiss was so raw, so passionate. Dallas needed it. While Dallas' touch was just unrestrained and strong, Johnny's was pure and careful. His little hands touched Dally's chest, his little hands tugged at his shirt.

His insistent tugging finally broke their kiss apart. Dallas took a deep breath, realizing he hadn't taken a single breath. Johnny was breathing a bit heavily as Dally took off his t-shirt, throwing it to the ground.

"Y'want this?" Dallas asked hastily. Johnny stood up, nodding lightly. He was silent and he stood in front of Dallas, struggling to take off his jeans. Dally smirked and took off his own, pulling Johnny between his legs. "Tired already?" He ran his tongue over his teeth, watching as Johnny shook slightly. He was always shaking.  
"No.." Johnny mumbled, sitting on Dallas' lap. He shifted a bit, making Dally long to kiss his neck and hold him closer.  
"Speak up, Johnnycakes," He stared right into his eyes this time, lightly brushing his fingertips against Johnny's lips and along his face. He kissed his neck, nibbling lightly. He stopped, seeing that his eyes were closed. He traced his fingers down his body and touched every inch of him. His skin was so soft and tender.

He pressed his mouth back against Johnny's. He had never realized how desperate and shaky Johnny's kisses really were. He whimpered softly if Dallas pulled away for even a moment now, wanting more no matter how much he was given. Sometimes, Johnny would stop kissing, his lips still against Dallas'. And as soon as Dally began to pull away, even a little, Johnny would look at Dally as if he was leaving forever. Sad, dark eyes looking up at him, a soft, quiet protest. That look alone made Dally feel as if his heart was being torn to pieces.

Pale hands found their way between dark thighs, rubbing the scarred skin carefully. It was as if he was to touch to hard, the other boy would shatter right there like glass. Johnny just shivered once again, hard and warm. He wanted to speed things up; he was tired of waiting. It was easy to sneak a hand beneath him and touch his finger to that little hole, to get a finger inside, soon two and three. By the time he got two in, Johnny was squirming and groaning quietly in Dally's arms. Dallas just kept kissing him.

Feeling Johnny quiver against him, Dally removed his fingers. Now he could actually fuck him. That was what he had been waiting for and Johnny had too from the looks of it. He stood up, taking Johnny with him and laid him on the bed. He still clung to Dally's neck, refusing to let go, but Dally didn't mind. He just leaned down and kissed him again, rougher this time. He kissed and kissed, his tongue deep in his eager mouth. Johnny hardly whined as Dally pressed inside of him, surprisingly. He didn't say anything as he began to thrust slowly and finally faster. He wanted to show Johnny what he had wanted.

The rough thrusts led to Johnny to throw his head back, letting Dally kiss his neck. He was grinding his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as his grunts turned to full moans and shouts. With one hand, Dally ran his fingers along Johnny's cock. The other hand brushed his black hair away, showing that face Dally loved to see. His moans came from deep in his chest; Dally could tell. They were long and raw. Johnny didn't even try to hold them back. No one would hear. Buck's place was mostly empty at four in the morning on a Sunday.

"Dallas... Dal.. Dally.." Johnny moaned every form of Dally's name, kept sayin' he was really about to come. Oh, Dallas really couldn't wait to here his cries and see the look on his face. It wouldn't be long, only a few more hard thrusts.

Johnny turns away, twisting his body in a weird sorta way people did when in bliss (Or sometimes even pain?). Dally brought a hand up to Johnny's face again, making him look at him. He was what Dally considered a beauty. Hell, he didn't want anyone else. He just loved Johnny. He's breathing heavily, moaning and whimpering still as the warm and sticky liquid is released. He let's out a few weaker moans as Dally finishes himself as well.

Now, he was just letting out tiny "ah's," and whispering Dally's name over and over, his arms still loosely around Dally's neck. Dallas leans down, kissing him, this time lighter and more gentle. He intertwined his fingers with Johnny's as he rolled over beside him, trying to catch his breath. Johnny closed his eyes, but Dally could still see his pink lips mouthing his name. He hoped he would never stop, he hoped it could be like this forever.


End file.
